


Come to the Dark Side, Son

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: OK, Dad.





	Come to the Dark Side, Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamemakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamemakers/gifts).



~ Come to the Dark Side, Son ~

"Come to the Dark Side, son."

"No."

"We have cookies."

"Tempting..."

"I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Dad, I'm not five years old!"

"Oh. Then I guess you don't want this Wookiee plushie."

"Maybe I do! You don't know my life!"

"Hmm. So you want this Wookiee plushie? You can have it if you come to the Dark Side."

"But I can't come over there! It's... it's  _the Dark Side_."

"We have hugs and love on the Dark Side. Jedi aren't allowed to have those."

"..."

"So... are you coming over to the Dark Side now?"

"Let me think about it."

"Well, I don't have all day."

"Okay! I'm coming! Catch me, Dad!"

"... oof."

"Wow, hugs are nice. Now can I have the Wookiee plushie?"

"Sure, here you go."

"It's so fluffy~!"

"It talks when you squeeze it."

_Grrrrrrrrrr_.

"I can't understand what it's saying..."

"Poor baby. Now, time for your bedtime story. Have you heard about the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

~end~


End file.
